


Dealing with Loss

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Fourth Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Rosie deal with losing a close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Dealing with Loss  
  
Elanor comes running in the house with Sam, Rosie and baby Frodo in tow. As Rosie goes to the nursery to put baby Frodo down for a nap, Sam goes into the den with the Red Book in hand while Elanor goes to play in her room. As Sam enters the den, he places the Red Book on the desk. He then sits down at the desk and begins to open the book to a blank page, when Rosie comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Do you need some time alone?” Rosie said.  
  
“Yea, just for a while” Sam said with a low voice  
  
“Ok, I’ll go get dinner ready” Rosie said.  
  
As Rosie began to leave the room she turned around to look at her husband sad, confused and alone. As she began to walk down the hallway, she notices that the door of the guest room that Frodo stayed in was wide open. She began to walk towards the door and look in the room. The room was lifeless as Rosie entered; the bed was unmade with the drapes closed. Rosie turned around and starts to walk out of the room and closes the door. She starts towards the kitchen and get ready to cook dinner.  
  
Many hours later, Sam finally broke away from the den and started towards the dining room where Rosie and the children where. As Sam approached the table he noticed that the children where not present. As Sam pulled out his chair, Rosie walked over to the table.  
  
“Sweetheart, where are the children?” said Sam.  
  
“They ate a little earlier and I put them to bed” Rosie said. “You were in there an awfully long time. I was afraid you could have been in there for years.”  
  
“I know, I’m just trying to get over the fact that he’s gone. We grew up together and I never thought I will see him go like that.” Sam said.  
  
“Well, from what you he’s been through, he deserves it.” Rosie said.  
  
“Sometimes I wish Sauron, the Ring, and all that what not ever happened” said Sam.  
  
“Sam, the things you’ve seen can’t take away the fact what you and Mr. Frodo have been through” Rosie said. “You have memories of terror that I don’t think anyone in the Shire can comprehend.”  
  
“I’m just glad after all that adventure I came home to marry you.” Sam said  
  
“And you made me the happiest woman alive, and I will always be happy with you.” said Rosie.  
Rosie and Sam began stared at each with such love, such passion. They began to lean over the table and share a kiss until a loud cry came out of the nursery.  
  
“Frodo’s up” Rosie said “I’ve better go check on him”  
  
“Alright, I’m going to go get ready for bed.” Sam said.  
  
“Ok, I’ll be in there soon as I’m done with Frodo” Rosie said  
  
Sam watched as Rosie walk into the nursery, he then got up from the table and began walking down the hallway to the bedroom. While walking, Sam began to think less and less about Frodo’s departure. He felt a sense of relief that Frodo is at peace and how he could move on. As he reached the bedroom, he pushed the door open to find a cool breeze hitting the drapes from a cool night in the shire. Sam pulled back the covers to cool sheets and warm covers and climbed in. He looked up at the ceiling while trying to drift to sleep when the bedroom door opened with a squeak. Rosie walked through the door with a smile on her face. She gotten under the covers and snuggled against Sam’s chest. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces thinking of a departed friend and a future to come.


End file.
